


What?

by loveislove13



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveislove13/pseuds/loveislove13
Summary: If Penelope had actually informed Colin of her feelings and he never left for Greece.A.K.A an Episode 8 rewrite
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Eloise Bridgerton & Penelope Featherington, Violet Bridgerton & Colin Bridgerton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

“I have to tell you something, and I know you could never reciprocate, but I fear that if I don’t tell you now I never will. And I need to tell you. I’m in love with you. I just wanted you to know. I know you’re going away and travelling because it’s your dream, but I wanted you to know. I’m not trying to get you to stay. But I want you to know that I‘m in love with you. I have been in love with you since you first danced with me. And I know you only did it because your mother told you to, but you still did it. And you have danced with me and defended me ever since. You are one of the most cherished people in my life. You are one of the two people who truly see me. So I love you. I will leave you now. Good luck on your travels. I hope when you come back things will be the same. Good bye.”

This was certainly not how Colin thought his departure would go. He woke up this morning and knew that this time tomorrow he would be in Greece, free of all worries and stipulations. Unfortunately, Penelope had to throw a proverbial wrench in the gears.

He watched as her head of luscious red hair walked away. He had half a mind to run after her, but was rooted still in shock. She loved him? He didn’t know love. How could she? Did she truly know it was love? Could it be some childish infatuation? But could a person say these words, if they weren’t in love? Could they have the courage to spill their heart out to the person they desire, if they were not truly and deeply in love.

Damn.  
She loved him.

And what of him? How did he feel? About her? Could he know? He thought he loved Marina, but was that even love. If he was more distraught over the scandal, rather than their uncoupling, was he even in love with her?

He needed help.

Who could he talk to? Anthony was out of the question for obvious reasons, the same that applied to Benedict. Daphne might be able to help, but he didn’t want to burden her more, when he had just narrowly escaped scandal. Eloise would quite literally murder him if she even thought he might want to court her best friend. And Greg and Hyacinth are much too young to know anything about romantic affairs. Which just left…

Mother.

Oh dear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I apparently cave when 2 people ask me for more, here's chapter 2, lovingly nicknamed 'Colin Continues His Crisis'

Colin was not prepared for this in any way, shape or form. He ransacked his mind for another option, but came up with nothing else. He had to talk to his mother.

How should he even approach this? He knew his mother was not one for beating around the proverbial bush, so Colin would have to find a way to swiftly and clearly explain his… situation. His mind was racing a mile a minute as he approached the drawing room, where his mother liked to sit and do some light reading. He walked in…

And swiftly walked back out.

‘I can not do this! I can not and will not talk to my mother about my best friend’s love confession to me about me! She probably thinks I’m on my way to Greece right now! How in the Queen’s name do I explain this?’ his thoughts race through his head, to only be interrupted by a calming voice.  
“Colin? What are you still doing here?” Mrs. Violet Bridgerton, the very woman Colin was trying to avoid was now in front of him.

“Oh, Mother. Um, I thought you were in the drawing room.” he stuttered. “No, I-” she pauses and looks at her third son. “Are you alright? You look very disheveled. Is something troubling you?” she inquires, lightly embracing him.

Colin collapses into his Mother’s arms.

“I don’t know. I didn’t know then and I don’t know now. I don’t know what to do Mother. Pen told me she loved me, dearly and truly loved me. How did I not know that my best friend was in love with me? How could she be in love with me? When I’ve constantly written her off as nothing more than a friend, over and over again. When she’s known I’ve never seen her as anything more. When I’ve talked to her about potential wives. When I courted another woman for God’s sake! How could she put herself through loving me? Why, when she could do so much better? It kills me to think about how much pain I’ve caused her. She should never suffer because of my actions. I’m ashamed to think that I hurt her. That I hurt my-”

‘my love.’

Where did THAT come from?!


End file.
